Ellody
Ellody is a canon debuting contestant on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of The Geniuses with her travel partner, Scarlett. Personality Ellody is a genius and incredibly aware that she is a major geek, but really doesn't know how to be any other way. She is also a perfectionist; if something is not perfect, then she will continue to put effort into it, even if it hinders her. She is miles above other contestants in I.Q. thus her and Scarlett's plan of attack is simple: outwit the competition. Having spent all her time deep in study instead of wasting energy on "useless" pursuits like popularity and boyfriends, she feels well equipped to kick proverbial butt. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Ellody arrived in None Down, Thirty To Go with her travel partner, Scarlett. Scarlett chose to race with Ellody because she was a mutual peer in school, who shared her intellect. Ellody remained completely unaware of the horrific acts Scarlett had performed in Total Drama Revenge Do Over, due to her disallowing herself to watch reality TV. Ellody and Scarlett often got caught up in moments of drawling on about science. The two were almost sabotaged successfully by Tanner in The Road To Morocco. Throughout the next few episodes, Ellody grew suspicious of Scarlett after she scared a multitude of contestants namely Amy, Sammy, Giselle, Topher, Adam and Cheyenne. Scarlett continued to seek advice from Tanner before Ellody ultimately discovered Scarlett's secret from Tanner and Krystal in Brazilian Pain Forest. Ellody confronted her and Scarlett furiously overtook the team to silence Ellody, which didn't work in Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket when Ellody, with Tanner and Krystal's encouragement, held Scarlett down during the challenge to talk with her. On top of Scarlett's lack of gymnastic ability, the two were the last to reach the Chill Zone and were eliminated. On the walk home, Scarlett confirmed she had a boyfriend named Jack whom Ellody wanted to meet. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Ellody has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Ellody has competed against, she has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria, Dakota and Scott. *Ellody has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Ellody has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy and Topher. *Of the second generation of original characters that Ellody has competed against, she has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, she has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Ellody_hands.png Ellody_impressed.png Ellody_teaching.png Trivia *Scarlett and Ellody, the Geniuses, have been at the top of VultureIslandEtc's TDRRDO Edgic chart a total of 2 times. **http://vultureislandetc.deviantart.com/art/TDRRDO-Edgic-628193102 See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants